


Tiny Commands

by ahsagitarius



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahsagitarius/pseuds/ahsagitarius
Summary: A day out with Killian and his daughter. A birthday gift for @galadriel26 on tumblr.





	

“Papa?”

“Aye, little love?”

“I want you to put your head in my lap,” she commands in the only way a six year old can, patting her lap impatiently.

Their daughter Hope is a little spitfire, just like her older brother. She inherited her mother’s stubbornness and green eyes and her father’s love for the sea and black hair. Hope is a little pirate and loves the Jolly Roger and sea as much as he does. 

Due to her persistence, he brought her to his ship for the day. He couldn’t deny his daughter anything. They’re laying on their backs on the deck of the ship, blankets and pillows underneath them to make it more comfortable. They’re looking at the stars, the ones Killian has been teaching her since she’s been old enough to understand. 

He looks over at his daughter and raises an eyebrow. She just rolls her eyes at him in an Emma Swan (Jones, now) fashion and looks at him imploringly while patting her lap again. 

Killian sighs and concedes, she won’t give up until he does what she wants. Once his head is placed in her lap she gives him a victorious smirk, one that he knows Emma calls the “Killian Jones smirk.” 

His daughter’s smirk turns into a soft smile and she begins to run her small hand through his hair softly. 

“What’s the purpose of this, hmm?” he asks her, while relaxing into her ministrations. 

“I see Mama do it when we have picnics at the park or you do it to Mama when we’re watching a movie. Both of you look happy and I wanted to make you happy, Papa,” she replies in her sweet voice. 

He is so lucky to have such a wonderful and caring sweet girl. He doesn’t know what he did to deserve all this happiness, but he’s damn well going to hold onto it with all his might. 

Killian reaches out with his blunt wrist to playfully tap her nose, causing her to scrunch her nose and giggle happily. 

“You make me happy, sweetheart. So happy. Even when you aren’t doing anything.”

She gives him a dazzling smile and a peck on his forehead then resumes her ministrations, while humming to her own music. He closes his eyes contently and enjoys the quiet moment with his daughter.

A while later, he’s in the same position, but now they continue their stargazing and she asks him to teach her a new constellation. 

When they’re home Emma greets them, with a bear hug to Hope and a kiss for him. They get her ready for bed and read her a bedtime story.

Killian is awaken from his sleep when he feels someone shaking him softly and a voice calling for him. He’s pulled from sleep and opens his eyes to see Hope standing in front of him with her baby blanket in her arms. 

“What’s wrong, Cygnet?” he asks her tiredly.

“I had a bad dream, Papa,” she replies quietly, but he can hear the waver in her voice letting him know she’s close to crying. 

He picks her up and places her between he and Emma, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

“Shh, little love. I’ve got you. Do you want to sleep with us tonight?”

She nods her head and snuggles further into his bare chest, bringing the hand not holding her blanket to rest on his heart. He kisses the crown of her head and rubs her back soothingly. 

Emma stirs and wakes to find their daughter in their bed. She moves closer and wraps her arm around the both of them. 

“Did you have a bad dream, baby?” she asks Hope. 

Hope nods and turns her head toward Emma. Emma gives her a kiss on the cheek, “We’ll always keep you safe,” she tells her while moving the hair from her face. “Go to sleep.” Hope snuggles back into his chest and closes her eyes. 

He looks at Emma over their daughter’s head and both see love reflected in the other’s eyes.

“I love you,” she whispers.

“I love you too, Swan.”


End file.
